


Start

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Just my imagination how the relationship between Viv and Lisa started.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans Lisa Evans / Vivianne Miedema
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> * From Chapter 7 ('Tea') on, the story contains sex. I wouldn't call it smut, but still: don't like, don't read :-)  
> * I'm not a native English speaker, so apologies in advance for my probably bad English. Hope you still enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv realises she is in love with Lisa and she asks her best friend Katie for help.

‘So, what did you want to talk about?’, Katie asked. Viv and Katie sat next to each other on a bench, offering them stunning views across the beautiful lake. The water sparkled in the bright sunshine. It was only early March, but they could feel the warmth of the sun on their faces and bodies. This was going to be a gorgeous spring day, which was very welcome after a cold, harsh winter, with piles of snow followed by endless rain. Winter had seemed to last forever.  
The club gave them a couple of days off so they could recover from the season so far and prepare for the tough games that lay ahead of them.

Some girls went home home to visit their families, others decided to stay in Germany. Today, a bunch of them were going to play minigolf and other games, eat out and have fun. Viv loved this kind of competitive activities with her teammates and she was really looking forward to hanging out with them. But she also felt a bit nervous, and she wanted to discuss the cause of that with her friend Katie.

The group would not meet each other until noon, but Viv asked Katie, very uncharacteristically, to meet at 10:30 in the park adjacent to the minigolf area. Viv normally would have lied in bed until just before noon, to get out of bed, take a quick shower, and half-run to be almost-on-time. So, when Viv asked to meet one hour and a half before the action started, Katie sensed Viv wanted to discuss something really serious.

‘Get it off your chest, girl’, Katie said. Viv frowned, obviously looking for words. ‘Well, I… I think I’m in love with someone’, Viv said, looking worried. Katie: ‘You don’t look very happy… Is it your ex again?’ Viv shook her head. ‘No. That’s really over.’ Viv’s former boyfriend was a nice guy, but Katie thought they had never been a very good match. ‘Well, who is it then? And why the worried look?’ Jokingly: ‘Are you in love with me?’ Viv and Katie burst out in laughter. ‘No, it’s not you’, Viv said, still laughing. ‘Although I think you’re super sexy’, Viv smirked.  
Katie poked her and they both laughed again, but then the serious look on Viv’s face returned. 

‘It’s…. Lisa’, Viv said, and she felt her face turning warm and red, she was avoiding eye contact with Katie now. Katie sat silent for a second and then said: ‘But Viv, that is so cute.’  
‘Is it?’, Viv asked.  
‘Yes, babe, that is super cute’, and she wrapped her arm around her friend. ‘Lisa is such a sweet girl and she is super funny. You know how much I like her. I can perfectly see why you fell in love with her.’  
Viv threw it all out now. ‘At first I thought I just liked her as a friend. I really like hanging out with her. She is so bubbly and warm, she makes me laugh. Just like you do. I thought I felt just deep friendship. But then I realised I was thinking about her all the time. Yesterday, I checked my phone for about a million times to see if she had sent me a message.’

‘And physically?, Katie asked.  
‘Physically?’  
‘Well, what distinguishes friendship from love is of course physical attraction’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said, blushing uncontrollably now.  
‘So? You also feel physically attracted to her?’ Katie asked.  
Viv swallowed. ‘Yeah’, Viv said. ‘I do. She’s… so beautiful. Her body is perfect, just… she’s so pretty. When she looks me in the eye, I feel like I’m drowning, you know that? She has such bright eyes’, Viv sighed.

Katie couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Wow, you really are in love, Viv.’  
‘Yes’, Viv said with a faint smile. ‘But I am also being plain stupid. I mean, for her, it is probably just friendship. And I certainly don’t want to ruin that. And we still need to play together.’  
Katie: ‘I get that, but from what I have noticed, she really likes you. And to be honest, I’ve always thought she feels more than just friendship for you. The way she looks at you, the way she talks to you, the way she teases you...’  
‘Are you serious?’, Viv asked.  
‘Yeah. But I didn’t want to discuss it with you because you were still busy with your boyfriend or ex boyfriend, and I didn’t want to bother you with it. Besides, I think I noticed her special interest in you, but of course I don’t know for sure what her feelings are towards you. So, we’ll need to find out’  
‘How?’, Viv asked.  
‘Well, we have all day to pay close attention to her behaviour towards you, don’t we?’  
‘I guess so… but Katie, please, don’t say anything to her about this, OK? No semi-funny remarks.’  
Katie smiled: ‘Hey babe, I know I am always teasing you, but I understand the delicacy of this subject. Trust me, I’ll keep quiet.’  
Viv smiled. ‘Thanks.’ 

‘Just curious, have been in love with a girl before?’, Katie asked. Viv shook her head. ‘No, I’ve always liked boys and I had never really given it any thought that I could fall in love with a girl. You?’  
‘I consider myself straight, but I did kiss a couple of girls’, Katie said. ‘That felt good, but I never fell in love with one. So you have never even kissed a girl before?’  
Viv shook her head again, that serious look on her face again.  
‘Don’t worry babe, Lisa will teach you’, Katie said teasingly. 

Viv imagined herself and Lisa kissing and making love, and she felt a rush of blood reaching her cheeks. Katie laughed at her when she saw her friend blushing. ‘Oh Viv, you’re so adorable. Lisa would be crazy if she wouldn’t fall for you.’ She put her arm around her friend, pulled her towards her and kissed her forehead.  
Viv put her head on her friend’s shoulder and sighed. ‘I don’t want you to go’, she said. In 6 weeks time, Katie would be heading to the US to join another team. Viv felt tears welling up in her eyes. Katie tried to act cool, but she couldn’t help but start crying as well. They cried in silence, holding each other tightly while sitting on the sunlit park bench.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa needs time to overthink things and then accidentally walks into Katie and Viv.

Lisa entered the park, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. While walking, she took off the sweater she was wearing, and tied it around her shoulders. It really was spring today, she thought, satisfied. Firmly, she walked towards her favourite spot, a wooden bench near the lake, and prayed in silence that it would still be unoccupied.   
She needed time to overthink things. She had been in love before so she recognised the symptoms immediately. But this time, it was harder to deal with than any other time before. She had had strong feelings for other girls before and she had had some short relationships and flings, but this time somehow seemed different, much more intense. 

The fact that Viv was a teammate, was just the least of the problems. The biggest question was: was it mutual? Lisa could certainly imagine Viv with a girl, but she also knew she had just had boyfriends. And, if she’d also fancy girls, it certainly wasn’t sure she’d fall for her. Yes, she was sure Viv liked her as a friend. Her face always lightened up when she saw her and she really seemed to enjoy it when Lisa teased her a bit. But Viv was also kind of shy and a bit to herself. This, Lisa had to admit, made her even more attractive. She felt like she really had to conquer her. Overthinking all this for the millionth time now, she reached the park bench which was, she noticed to her disappointment, occupied by two people who had their arms wrapped around each other. 

Sighing softly, she decided to walk further to find another spot in the sun. ‘Hey Lisa!’ someone suddenly exclaimed behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise the two people she had seen, happened to be Katie and Viv. They still had their arms around each other. Lisa walked towards them slowly and then saw their tear-stained faces. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t want to interrupt anything’, Lisa said. Viv was now trying to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her T-shirt, which Lisa thought was very cute.   
‘Come over here’, Katie commanded. ‘We were just crying about me leaving in a couple of weeks' time. And if anyone is capable of comforting us properly, then it’s you. Isn’t that right, Viv?’ Viv smiled and nodded. 

Before she knew, Katie made just enough room between the two of them and tapped on the bench. ‘Come here, Lisa! Group hug!’ Lisa sat between them and wrapped her arms around both of them. Viv could feel the warmth of her shoulders and legs against hers. Lisa smiled at Katie and then at Viv. A warm, comforting smile. Viv felt her body getting weak and her face turning red. She looked away. She wanted to vanish right away and at the same time, she wanted this moment to last forever. When she looked up, Lisa looked her in the eye again. ‘This must be so hard for both of you’, she said softly, stroking the hair of both of them. ‘Yeah’, Viv and Katie sighed simultaneously, and then the three of them started laughing.’You two even sigh together, now that’s real friendship’, Lisa said with a smile. They laughed again. 

Suddenly, Katie looked at her watch, and got up from the bench. ‘Oops, it’s almost ten to twelve, we need to go meet the others’, she said. She reached out both hands to help Viv and Lisa get up, and then walked away, still holding their hands. Katie in the middle, Viv on her right hand, Lisa on her left. Katie squeezed Viv’s hand and smiled at her. ‘It’s gonna be an excellent day’, she said.


	3. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls play a game of minigolf and Viv and Lisa share an intimate hug.

‘I’m sorry girls, but this is the winning team’, Lisa said pointing at her three minigolf teammates and herself. Being with 8 girls, they had just formed two teams of four each. Lisa managed to get Viv in her team even though Katie was the other team captain. When Lisa added Viv to her team by dragging her arm, she thought she saw Katie winking at Viv. ‘What was that all about?’, Lisa thought.

'So’, she continued, ‘do you really want to play, or would you like to raise the white flag now?’ The girls laughed. ‘We’ll destroy you, girl!’, one of the others said.   
They started playing. Lisa turned out to be pretty hopeless at this, while Viv had some really nice shots. After an hour of playing and cheerful discussions about foul play, the girls decided that the best players of each team, Katie and Viv, should play a final to decide which team would be the ultimate winner. ‘You get three shots each, the one who comes closest to the hole, wins’, Lisa said.   
Katie hit her first ball, which almost went into the hole. ‘That was so close’, her teammates yelled. ‘Your turn, Viv’, Lisa said, touching her arm. Lisa had been touching her casually throughout the game, and Katie had seen all of it. When Lisa wasn’t looking, she had winked and nodded.  
Lisa’s touches made Viv nervous, but also light and happy. She concentrated on the ball and hit it with her club. The ball made a fine curve, and ended in the hole, just like that.

For a moment, everyone was silent, and then all girls started to scream. Her teammates hugged her like they just won the league. Lisa was right in front of her, she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her body against hers. The others surrounded them and it suddenly became a group hug of all 8 girls, with Viv and Lisa in the middle. Although she was hugged all around, the only thing she felt was Lisa’s firm yet soft body pressing against hers. She looked her in the eye and exactly like she had told Katie, she felt like she was drowning. ‘You’re a real goat, Viv', Lisa said, smiling. Viv smiled, blushed and looked away. ‘Let’s have lunch’, someone shouted and the group hug slowly fell apart. Being in the middle, Viv and Lisa were the last ones to let each other go. The two of them followed the group towards the restaurant that had a big, sunny terrace. Viv put her hands in the pockets of her jeans.‘That was nice’, Lisa said to Viv with a big smile.   
‘The hug or the game?’, Viv smirked - she regretted it the moment she had said it. What the hell was she thinking? But Lisa smiled at her - that warm, beautiful, soft smile again. ‘Both’, she said’. Was it the sun, or had Lisa just started blushing? For a moment, their eyes locked. ‘Let’s go, I’m starving’, Lisa said and she put her arm through Viv's arm. 

When they arrived at the restaurant’s terrace, Lisa still had her arm linked through Viv's. Katie watched them arrive and smiled her biggest smile. While the group discussed where to sit and who wanted a chair in the sun or in the shadow, Lisa went to the toilet with two teammates. Katie took Viv apart, saying she wanted to show Viv the chickens with their cute chicks in the garden next to the restaurant. When they were out of earshot, and keeping an eye on the door so she could see Lisa returning from the bathroom, Katie said: ‘I think we can conclude she really, really likes you.’   
Viv smiled and told her about her bald question (and Lisa’s answer) about the hug. ‘Good girl, I’m so proud of you’, Katie said. ‘Look at you, womanizer'. They both laughed. When Lisa walked outside again, Katie said: ‘Look Lisa, I’m sure you will find this as cute as me and Viv do: chickens with chicks! In the meanwhile, I’m going to the bathroom.'

As Katie went inside, Lisa walked towards the wooden fence where Viv was standing. ‘Look, there’s one completely yellow one. It’s even smaller than the others, how cute ’, Viv said. She was trying to sound normal, but it felt like she had a big lump in her throat. Lisa didn’t seem to notice and instead, she agreed with Viv. ‘So you like small chicks, huh?’, she asked teasingly. Viv chuckled and then she looked Lisa straight in the eye, saying: ‘Maybe, I do, yeah.’ They both blushed now, and just stood there for a while, smiling at each other.   
‘Hey you two, come over here and order your drink and decide what you want to eat, the waiter’s here!’, a team mate called.

They both walked to the group and found a chair, diagonally opposite to each other. The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful, and Lisa was telling jokes and teasing the other girls. Every now and then, Viv's and Lisa’s eyes locked for a couple of seconds and they couldn’t help but smile at each other. Katie observed it all and after lunch, she whispered in Viv’s ear: ‘Your private investigator can only come to one conclusion: this girl is whipped for you. If you two don’t kiss each other today, I’m going to riot.’


	4. Sunscreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she has fun with the girls, Lisa needs to apply sunscreen. Viv is more than happy to help her with that.

Two of the girls who organised the activities, quickly went home by bike and came back with a couple of bags filled with games, picnic blankets, beer, soft drinks and crisps. The girls walked towards the lake and found a quiet, sunny, grassy spot where some of them played petanque, badminton and beach tennis. Viv decided to lie down on her back, leaning on her elbows to enjoy the sun and watch her teammates having fun. 

‘Lisa, come play with us’, one of the girls yelled. ‘Yeah coming, just a sec’, Lisa said, kneeling next to a bag that stood near Viv. ‘I need to put on some sunscreen, or I’ll burn alive’, she said, spraying the greasy stuff on her hands and rubbing it onto her face. ‘Don’t forget your shoulders, and the back of your arms’, Viv said. When Lisa reached for her shoulders, Viv said: ‘I can do it, if you want me to.’ Lisa smiled and said: That would be lovely’. She turned around while Viv sprayed the sunscreen on her hands and applied it gently on Lisa’s shoulders, carefully lifting the straps of her sleeveless shirt and bra to prevent them from getting greasy. The feeling of Viv’s soft fingers on her skin was incredible. She was so gentle, and when she lifted the straps of her bra, it was like her whole body was being set on fire.

Suddenly, one of their teammates yelled: ‘Are you finished yet?’ Lisa turned her head to Viv who gave her a nod. ‘Yes, you’re fully protected now.’ 'Dank je wel, meisje’, Lisa said. She had learned some Dutch words and phrases and loved to use them to impress Viv. Viv smiled: ‘Heel graag gedaan, meisje.’ Lisa got on her feet, and asked: ‘Are you going to play along or are you going to be lazy again?’ ‘The latter’, Viv smiled, ‘maybe I’ll join you later. Or you can join me, so we can be lazy together.’ ‘I might do that’, Lisa replied with a smile, as she walked towards the girls. 

Viv loved to watch them play, and she couldn’t help but focus on Lisa. Viv loved the way she made her teammates laugh and how she laughed herself about other people’s jokes. She was so outgoing and open - Viv loved that, although (or maybe because) being a bit more reserved herself. Lying down in the grass with her sunglasses on, she could easily watch Lisa without being ‘suspicious’. 

She absolutely loved Lisa’s personality, but recently she’d come to realise how much she was attracted to her physically. Her eyes, her hair, the perfect shape of her body… 

‘Hey you, are you checking out your girl again?’, Katie suddenly whispered in her ear. Katie had apparently been to the toilet and had approached her from behind. She lay down next to Viv and smiled. Viv smiled and said shyly: ‘Yeah.’ Katie observed her too and said: ‘She looks fit, athletic and strong yet very female. And she’s got a great ass’, Katie said. Viv blushed and giggled: ‘Yeah, I agree.'


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa decides to be lazy with Viv

Viv had just made an improvised pillow of her sweater and put her head on it, while lazily chatting with Katie who lay down next to her, when they heard someone approaching them. When they looked up, they saw it was Lisa. 'Hey you', Katie said. 'Hey pretty chicks', Lisa said, and she knelt down near a bag, obviously looking for something. 'What are you looking for?', Viv asked. ‘Still not enough sunscreen?’, Viv teased. Lisa laughed and poked her. ‘No, smartass, I was looking for an extra picknick blanket, because I'm going to be lazy here with you girls.' 

Before Viv could even reply, Katie got on her feet and said: 'Oh no need for that! I just said to Viv that I wanted to play along with the girls, so you can take my place.' Lisa looked confused. 'Are you sure? I don't want to…' Katie interrupted her: 'Yes, I'm sure, my legs feel so stiff - I need to get moving', Katie said, and she did a silly dance as she walked to the other girls. Lisa and Viv laughed. 'She is crazy', Viv said affectionately, and Lisa agreed. She could see how much she loved her friend, and Lisa thought that was very cute. Viv wasn’t the easiest person to become friends with - she was a bit reserved and shy, and she certainly wasn’t a person who wanted to be liked by everybody. But once you became friends with her, Viv was extremely loyal, caring and sweet. She was such good company to hang out with. 

****  
When Lisa had been feeling really sick after training a couple of weeks ago, Viv had given her a ride home and made sure she had everything she needed. Later that day, she had sent a couple of messages on Whatsapp to make sure she was still doing OK. Lisa’s heart melted again by the thought of that. It was also the moment that she had to admit to herself she’d really fallen head over heels for Viv. Deep inside, she’d known it for weeks or even months before. 

Lisa loved cuddling and kissing her friends - for her, that was a very normal and good part of showing friendship. But whenever she touched Viv, it was different, she could feel it in her whole body. And she couldn’t count the times she had been secretly admiring her body when they were in the locker room.   
It was weird, because being naked and seeing her teammates naked was so perfectly normal, she didn’t even think about it. They often danced around naked or half naked, she openly praised other girls’ bodies, it had no sexual connotation for her.  
But with Viv, that changed. Suddenly, Lisa was aware of her own nakedness in Viv’s presence and she often had to force herself not to stare at her beautiful, tall and lean body. Last week, Viv had been walking around in the locker room for at least 15 minutes wearing just her shorts and a sports bra because it was extremely hot in there (somebody had obviously put the heater on max).   
Lisa just had to say something about it - maybe just to let Viv know she noticed her. ‘Showing your abs again?’, Lisa had teased her. ‘Yes, do you have a problem with that?’, Viv had asked. ‘On the contrary’, Lisa had smirked. The other girls had overheard their conversation and had started laughing, whistling and screaming. This kind of flirty behaviour was quite usual in their team, and especially Lisa was a real flirt, so no one was really paying attention to it. But Lisa's heart was beating at least twice its normal speed.

***

Lisa and Viv talked and laughed like they always did, about football, their families, their friends. Viv loved talking to Lisa, because she was a good listener and she always had funny and interesting stories to share. She was intelligent and cheerful, she had a good sense of humour and she made a lot of self-deprecating jokes. 

'Ah, what an excellent day it is', Lisa said, smiling at Viv, who agreed. Lisa stretched her arms, yawned and lay down next to Viv who was still sitting. Lisa put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. ‘Mmmm, I love this’, she said. Her sleeveless top was riding up a little, so her abs and belly button were visible. Viv felt her body react, an unmistakable wave of desire. She couldn't take her eyes off Lisa's belly. Vivid images of her touching Lisa's body flashed through her head… 

'Is everything okay?' Lisa suddenly asked. Apparently, she had opened her eyes and saw Viv staring at her. Viv's mouth fell open a little, clearly looking for words. 'Yeah, I… I was looking at your belly', Viv stuttered. Lisa put her sunglasses off and looked at Viv, clearly amused. 'You were looking at my belly', she repeated. Viv: 'Yeah, because of the sun, I thought, you probably didn't put sunscreen on your belly, so…'' God, she felt caught and embarrassed.   
‘Oh thanks, how thoughtful of you. I will put some on, just to be sure’, Lisa said. She sprayed the sunscreen on her hands and applied it onto her belly. In the meantime, Lisa’s brain was working full speed. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had Viv just been checking her out? Why else would she act this embarrassed? And why had Katie been so eager to play with the girls all of a sudden when Lisa was about to join them? And what about this question about their hug? Their eyes locking several times during lunch? They were all clear signs of a certain tension between them, weren’t they?

While Lisa applied the sunscreen, Viv was apparently closely examining the label of the Mars bar she had just eaten. Lisa put the bottle in her bag again, and said with a smile: 'Dank je wel'. 'Graag gedaan', Viv said with a smile, hardly looking at Lisa.  
Lisa looked at Viv, her long arms and legs, lean but strong. Her skinny body, her soft skin, her slightly curly hair. Viv noticed Lisa had her eyes on her, so she looked her way and asked: ‘What is it?’ ‘I’m just looking at you, and realising how jealous I am’, Lisa said.   
‘Jealous? Why?’   
‘Because you’re so tall and skinny. Everything looks good on you. Even if you would wear a garbage bag, it would still look good on you.’   
Viv blushed and chuckled, she didn’t dare look Lisa in the eye. ‘Thanks.’ After a few seconds, she cleared her throat, looked at Lisa and said: ‘I think a garbage bag would suit you, too.’ Lisa burst out in laughter. ‘It would suit me? Ok, thanks!’. They both laughed, and Viv said, blushing: ‘I didn’t mean… You would still look good, I meant to say.’ Their eyes locked again, and they both smiled. Just when Lisa wanted to tell Viv she liked her very, very much, the other girls returned from playing and soon they were surrounded by cheerfully chatting teammates.


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have dinner together, and during the drinks after, the weather suddenly changes. Lisa and Viv run to Lisa's appartment, but they can't prevent from getting completely soaked with rain.

‘Hey girls’, Katie said to the group, the guy in the restaurant just said there are thunderstorms and rain to be expected tonight. Maybe we could have an early dinner on the restaurant’s terrace? It’s simple food, and there’s limited choice, but the beer is excellent.’ ‘Great idea’, the other girls said.   
‘Let’s go then, I’m starving’, Viv said.   
‘Her Laziness herself! How on earth can you be starving?’, Katie exclaimed. ‘You’ve even moved less than the cat I used to have, and that slept for about 20 hours a day!’ 

The others burst out in laughter, and Katie and Viv started tickling each other. It ended up with Viv lying on her back in the grass with Katie on top of her, exclaiming: ‘I’m going to tickle you to death!’ Viv was helpless with laughter, and begged Katie to stop. The other girls laughed and told Viv not to give in, but Katie held her totally captured. Not until after Viv had begged Katie to stop again and promised her that she ‘was her servant and would do anything for her, always’, Katie finally released her. Katie helped her get up and dusted down Viv’s clothes. The other girls had already started walking to the restaurant, Lisa was still waiting for Katie and Viv.   
‘There’s still some grass in your hair’, Lisa said laughing, and started to remove the pieces.   
‘So I nearly died - you didn’t think it was necessary to rescue me from that?’, Viv asked, pointing at Katie.   
Lisa: ‘Well, to be honest, I expected you to win, so I feel a bit disappointed in you’, Lisa joked. Katie and Viv laughed, and then Viv grabbed both Lisa’s wrists. ‘You’d better be careful, shortie, or I’ll make you pay for this’, Viv said, pretending to be angry. They looked each other in the eye, their faces were so close… 

Like she had suddenly realised where they were, Viv let go off Lisa’s wrists and took a step back, looking away shyly. The other girls had almost reached the restaurant, and Katie walked about 20 metres behind the group, pretending she hadn’t seen anything. 

‘Shall we go?’, Viv asked softly. Lisa smiled and nodded, and walked with her. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought Viv could hear it. 

Viv grabbing her wrists pretending to be angry was so cute and unbelievably sexy at the same time. She wanted to kiss Viv, here and now, but she realised it would be probably better to wait until there were no teammates around. So instead, she put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and walked next to Viv. Viv looked at her and then linked her arm though Lisa’s. They both smiled as they walked towards the restaurant.

Viv went straight to the toilet and walked into Katie there, who was all smiles. ‘Did you kiss her?’, Katie asked. ‘Uhm, no… No. But I think she really likes me’, Viv replied.   
‘That’s probably the understatement of the year, girl. She doesn’t like you, she wants you. The way she looks at you. The way you at her. Really Viv, go for it! And now go to the toilet, so we can order food after that. Can I get you a beer?' 'Yes please' Viv said. She normally didn't drink much, but she loved the beer in this place. It might also help to relax a little. She had a very relaxed and calm nature, but this whole situation made her extremely nervous and insecure.

When she went to the table at the terrace, she noticed Lisa was sitting at the back of the table. Katie saved a spot for her at the front, next to her. 'Sorry babe', Katie whispered, I couldn't arrange a spot near your girl.'   
'Its fine', Viv said. Being a bit further away from her, she could relax a little and find some distraction in the hilarious conversations of her other teammates. Every now and then, she looked at the other end of the table, and she would find Lisa's eyes. They would both smile and then shyly look away. Katie noticed a couple of these moments and squeezed her friend's hand.

After dinner, some girls decided to go home, and five of them, including Viv, Lisa and Katie, were left at the big table. They sat closer to each other and decided to have one more drink before leaving. When they all had almost finished their drinks, a sudden cool breeze blew through their hair. In the distance, they could hear thunder rolling. When they looked up, they saw an almost black cloud hanging over the lake. 'I think it's time to go girls', Katie said. They all agreed and stood up from their table. Lisa went to the toilet and said she was going to pay the check.

Two other girls, who lived in the same house, shouted thanks and goodbye and went off. 'Ok babe, don't let me down ok?' Katie said to Viv. 'I'm going to leave right now, otherwise Lisa will feel obliged to invite me at her house, too. Tell her I wanted to be home before it starts raining cats and dogs. Bye now!' She kissed Viv on the cheek and winked. 'Don’t look so frightened. You will be alright babe'. She blew a kiss and then walked away, leaving Viv nervously waiting for Lisa. 

When Lisa came outside, she saw Viv standing there, all alone, shivering in the cold breeze, despite the fact she had put on her sweater.   
'Hey, where's Katie?' 'Oh, she went home, she wanted to be home before it starts pouring', Viv said.   
A bolt of lightning split the suddenly cloudy air, followed by heavy rolling thunder just seconds later. 'We'd better get going too', Lisa said. They walked towards the city centre, which was close to Lisa's house; Viv only lived only a couple of streets further.   
Another bright flash followed by thunder, and then big drops of rain started falling down. Two, three, four at first and then it started pouring. 'Run!', Lisa screamed, but it was no use. Within 5 minutes they were soaking wet. All the time, the lightning and thunder kept coming closer. When they finally reached Lisa's house, she didn't even ask if Viv wanted to come inside - she just assumed she would. She put the key in the front door, and then they both climbed the stairs to reach Lisa's apartment. It was a nice house, which she shared with a roommate who had gone home for a couple of days. 

In the hallway, Viv and Lisa both laughed. Their hair, jeans, sweaters, socks and shoes: everything was soaking wet. They both stood dripping on the doormat like two dogs that had just taken a swim and forgotten to shake off the water. Lisa took off her socks, shoes and sweater, and said: 'Wait a minute, I'll get us some towels'. When she returned, Viv was still standing on the doormat, patiently waiting and shivering a little. Lisa, who had a towel wrapped around her head now, gave her a towel to dry her hair. 'Oh poor you, you look so cold. Why don't you take a hot shower? Come with me.'


	7. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hot shower, Viv and Lisa drink (a bit of) tea and share their first kiss. It's turns out to be the start of a passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter involves sex, including use of the f word. I wouldn't call it smut, but... don't like, don't read :-)

She led Viv to the bathroom and showed her where she could find the towels. 'I'll put the kettle on for tea', Lisa said. 

When she came back, Viv was already drying herself with a big towel. Lisa, who was only wearing panties and a T-shirt now, entered the bathroom, carefully avoiding staring at Viv's naked body. 'I brought you a bathrobe' she said, trying to sound normal. 'When you go home, you can of course borrow some of my clothes, but I thought a bathrobe would be comfortable for now, is that OK?' Viv nodded and smiled. ‘Perfect.’  
She hung the towel on the heater and put on the bathrobe Lisa had brought her. It was soft and warm and it smelt like fabric softener.  
'Thanks. Shall I prepare the tea while you are taking a shower?' Viv asked.  
'It's already in the pot, so why don't you make yourself comfortable, I'll be in the living room in a sec', Lisa replied. 'If you're hungry, there are cookies in the top drawer'.

Viv put the tea pot, two glasses, milk and a couple of cookies on the table. She had been in Lisa’s house quite a few times, so she knew where to find everything and she even managed to dim the lights and put on some music. 

She stood near a wall on which Lisa had hung a series of photos of her with friends, family and teammates. Viv noticed a few new ones since the last time she had been in Lisa's house and smiled when she saw a picture of her and Lisa in a German bar drinking beer, both obviously a bit tipsy. She remembered that night very well, it was taken about two months ago and she had suddenly realised by then how much she enjoyed Lisa's company. It had been the first time she had started fantasising about kissing her and touching her naked body - a fantasy that had ‘haunted’ her every day since.

‘Oh wow, this is almost romantic’, Lisa said, smiling, when she entered the living room, and noticed the dimmed lights and the music playing softly in the background. Viv smiled back at her. Lisa was wearing a bathrobe too, and her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter than usual. Viv swallowed, but the lump in her throat wouldn’t go away. 

Lisa took a seat on the couch, poured the tea in the glasses and added milk. Viv never drank milk in her tea, but she didn’t say anything. She just stood there watching Lisa, whose bathrobe fell a bit open when she leaned forward to put the milk back on the table. Lisa looked up: ‘Are you going to sit down, or..?’ ‘Yeah’, Viv said, her voice sounding strange. She was feeling so awkwardly nervous all of a sudden, she almost didn’t recognise herself. She sat down on the couch next to Lisa and sipped her tea. 

‘I had such a good time today’, Lisa said. ‘Me too’, Viv replied, smiling, looking away shyly. Lisa put her glass on the table, and looked at Viv, who turned her head towards her. ‘I really like you, you know that?’, Lisa said. Viv felt a rush of blood reaching her cheeks. ‘I really like you, too’, she replied softly, her eyes now focussed at the tea glass she was holding. Lisa touched her arm and then put Viv's glass on the table. 

Surprised, Viv looked at her, and then she saw Lisa moving her face slowly towards hers. Her lips touched Viv’s, so soft it almost felt like a feather tickling her mouth. When Lisa moved her head an inch away from Viv's, Viv brought her lips towards Lisa's and returned her kiss. They both chuckled.  
‘I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time’, Lisa whispered.  
Viv swallowed as they brought their faces close to one another to share another kiss. Their lips touched each other and soon, their tongues found each other.  
Kissing Lisa felt so soft and sexy - it felt like a dream but at the same time, Viv had never been so awake before.  
After their kiss, they looked at each other, smiling, without saying anything. Lisa got on her knees on the couch, leaning towards Viv, causing her bathrobe to fall open a bit, offering Viv the beautiful sight of Lisa’s breasts. Viv just had to look, she couldn't get her eyes off them.  
When Lisa noticed her looking, she smiled and opened her bathrobe a little further, taking Viv’s hand and putting it on her left breast. Viv swallowed - she touched Lisa’s nipple as if it were a precious treasure. It became hard immediately and Lisa started moaning softly as Viv put her other hand on her right nipple, softy kneading both her nipples.

Lisa let her hand slide underneath Viv’s bathrobe, stroking her strong abs and softly squeezing her nipples. She was rewarded with a soft moan but she also noticed Viv was trembling lightly. ‘Are you alright?’, Lisa asked.  
‘Yeah, I’m just… just a bit nervous’, Viv said shyly. ‘It’s uhm… You know, I’ve never done this before. With a girl, I mean.’

Lisa smiled, stroking her body. ‘We’ll take it slowly’, Lisa said, ‘you’ll be alright. No pressure. And if you want to stop..’  
‘No’, Viv interrupted her, a serious look in her blue eyes. ‘I want this. I want you.’  
Lisa smiled and took off her bathrobe. Viv did exactly the same.  
Completely naked now, they took their time to admire each other’s body. ‘God, you are so beautiful’, Lisa said. She pushed Viv on her back and lay down on top of her, kissing her nipples, and letting her hands wander over her body.

It felt so good, Viv almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Suddenly, Lisa sat on her knees again, reaching for Viv’s hand. ‘Come here’, she whispered, helping Viv to get up from the couch, leading her to the bedroom and softly pushing her onto the bed. ‘This is way more comfortable’, she smiled. She lay down next to Viv and kissed her again, her hands touching her neck, her arms, her breasts, her belly. Viv couldn’t keep her hands off Lisa’s beautiful body and stroked Lisa's body with both hands, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against her fingertips. She wanted her so much, but she was still a bit nervous about what exactly to do.

As if Lisa had just read her mind, she pushed herself up and positioned herself on top of Viv. ‘I’m in charge now’, she said with a smile, kissing her. ‘Just relax and enjoy.’ Viv smiled and shyly raised both eyebrows. Lisa explored Viv’s body with her hands and her tongue. She kissed and caressed her neck, her small but firm breasts, licked her nipples, stroked her abs, and let her fingers wander over Viv’s body, which felt as if Lisa had set it on fire. 

Then Lisa let her fingers wander through her folds, and she was pleasantly surprised by how wet Viv's pussy was. Lisa cupped her soaked pussy in her hand, gently rubbing her clit with her thumb. Her touches seemed to cause electrical shocks in Viv's body - she started moaning softly but uncontrollably. Before they both even realised it, Viv's body shocked and trembled and then she reached her climax.

'Wow, babe, that was quick', Lisa said with a surprised but sweet smile.  
'I'm sorry, it just happened, I…', Viv stuttered, looking very embarrassed. She felt so insecure and horribly inexperienced.  
'Hey babe, there's no need to be sorry, it's totally OK', Lisa reassured her, stroking her body gently. 'I take it as a compliment. Apparently I'm very good with my hands', she joked. 

Viv couldn't help but smile, although she still felt very embarrassed. 'It just felt so good and you are so gorgeous and…', she said.  
Lisa melted and stroked her hair. 'That's so sweet…you know, coming quickly isn't a problem at all. It really isn't. But if you can delay it a little… Delayed pleasure doubles the pleasure, you know.'  
'Okay, but, I…'  
'Don't worry, I got my techniques', Lisa winked, and before she knew, she started stroking and kissing her again. It felt like her hands and tongue were everywhere. Or, almost everywhere. Lisa had touched every part of her body now, except for her pussy. 

She kissed Viv’s inner thighs, she touched her belly just above her pussy, and then, finally, she went with her fingers through her folds. Viv’s body reacted immediately, as if a gentle power surge had just hit her body. Lisa touched her clit. Just a short touch this time - another power surge hit Viv's body. Lisa loved to see Viv like this. She loved teasing her in general, and in a sexual way, it was even better. She could imagine the feeling of the almost unbearable desire building up in her body… Lisa touched her pussy again, her hole this time, which was soaking. 

‘You’re so wet’, Lisa whispered. Viv moaned, she had completely given in to Lisa now. She wanted her so badly… Lisa slid a fingertip into her hole and started moving slowly. ‘Oh God, yes’, Viv moaned.  
‘Oh, you like this babe?’, Lisa asked teasingly, and she added a second fingertip, moving slowly, in and out, just her fingertips. Viv closed her eyes, moaning, a serious, concentrated look on her face.

After a while, Lisa started moving her fingers slightly deeper in Viv’s soaking wet pussy. Lisa decided to save more teasing for another time - she wanted nothing more than to give this girl the pleasure she deserved, right here, right now.  
She started fucking her deeper yet very slowly, and it felt so good. Viv, who still had her eyes closed, was moaning the whole time now, grabbing the sheets in her hands and squeezing them.

The sight of Viv’s wetness, her beautiful body,… it was mesmerising. Lisa started moving her fingers a little bit quicker and while still fucking her, she started licking her swollen clit. Viv moaned loudly, she was so close… Lisa licked and sucked her clit passionately, still fucking her deep and quicker than before.  
Suddenly, a fire spread over Viv's body, it felt like everything exploded. All her muscles contracted and then she crashed over the edge. The feeling was incredible, this orgasm was so intense… she had the feeling she kept on coming over and over again.

With her orgasm slowly fading away, she opened her eyes. Lisa was lying next to her, leaning on her elbow, stroking her body. ‘Was it good?’, Lisa asked as if she didn't know the answer already.  
‘My God, that was amazing’, Viv replied. Small drops of sweat showed on her forehead and on her nose. 'I've.. I've never felt anything like this before. Thank you so much, you are amazing.'  
Lisa smiled and kissed Viv on her lips, before laying her head on her shoulder. 'It felt so good doing this', Lisa sighed.


	8. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how Viv wanted to return the favour, although that sounded way too ‘quid pro quo’. She wanted to give this beautiful girl exactly what she wanted, because she was entitled to it, she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is about sex. I wouldn't call it smut, but still... don't like, don't read :-)

After a few minutes of lying down and lazily stroking each other, Viv pushed herself up a little, leaned on her elbow and kissed Lisa on the mouth, her hands gently stroking her naked body. Her fingers played with her nipples until they got hard. Then she kissed them and bit them softly. Lisa closed her eyes and moaned. 

Oh, how Viv wanted to return the favour, although that sounded way too ‘quid pro quo’. She wanted to give this beautiful girl exactly what she wanted, because she was entitled to it, she deserved it. Slowly, she explored her body with her hands and tongue, softly stroking, licking and biting her, paying extra attention to her nipples - Viv just couldn't keep her eyes, hands and mouth off them. 'You're so beautiful', she whispered, causing Lisa to chuckle shyly. 

Viv's hands and mouth now lowered to her belly and legs. Under her touch, Lisa spread her legs, offering Viv a perfect view of her beautifully swollen clit and her pink pussy, that was soaking wet with desire. Viv had never seen a pussy from this close before, and she loved every inch of it. She took her time to explore it with her fingers, slowly, carefully. Every touch made Lisa shiver and moan, like she sent little electrical shocks through her body. 

When she touched her soaking entrance, Lisa really started losing control. Viv had been a bit nervous about what to do exactly, but Lisa guided her more than perfectly, making it surprisingly easy for her.  
'I want to feel you inside of me', she whispered. 'Please'.   
Viv carefully slid one finger into her pussy. 'Oh God yes, this is so good', Lisa whispered. Viv had the feeling that one finger probably wasn’t enough to meet her desires, so she decided to ask her: ‘You want more?’   
'Yes. Please, more.’ Viv added a second finger and Lisa welcomed it with a loud moan. ‘Oh yes. This is so good. Oh God.’ Viv moved her long fingers in her pussy, slowly, carefully. Her pussy was so wet, so wide open, it felt heavenly to fuck her, to be able to give her this pleasure. She wanted it to be perfect, and be sure she gave her everything she was craving for. ‘Want more?’ Viv asked her again.

Lisa pushed herself up onto her elbows now, so her abs were perfectly visible. Her face and body were sweaty and her eyes were wild with desire. She looked Viv in the eye. ‘Yes. Yes, more, please’. Her eagerness was so fucking hot. When Viv carefully added a third finger, Lisa almost screamed with pleasure. ‘Fuck me. Please, fuck me', she whispered. Viv started pounding her long fingers deeper inside her now, feeling a bit worried that it might be too rough. But Lisa clearly enjoyed every second of it; she spread her legs even wider and she pulled up her knees so she could feel Viv deeper inside her. She was still leaning on the back of her arms, looking at Viv fucking her. 'Oh yes, this feels so good’, she moaned. Viv now used her other hand to rub Lisa's clit, which caused her to moan even louder. Viv loved the way Lisa totally let herself go. She was so hot, so passionate…

It didn't take long before she reached her climax, which seemed to come in waves. While she came, she looked Viv in the eye all the time. A wild, ecstatic look, which totally entranced Viv. With a loud moan, Lisa let herself fall on her back, breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down quickly. Viv lay down next to her, kissing her softly.   
'Oh, Viv, that was so good', Lisa whispered. 'Your first time, how on earth did you do that?'   
'I imagined doing this quite a few times', Viv smiled. They both chuckled. 'Besides, your instructions were quite accurate', she added dryly.   
Lisa blushed. 'Oh my God, was it too much? I just feel so at ease with you, like I've known you forever. I didn't mean to embarr…' 'Hey', Viv interrupted her, 'I loved every second of it. It was so hot. You are so hot.' 

Lisa smiled at Viv, stroking her face and her hair, followed by a sweet kiss. They both started touching each other again, and before Viv knew it, Lisa was lying on top of her, kissing and gently biting her upper body, her long hair tickling her chest. Lisa pulled up her knee between Viv’s legs and she felt her wetness. Viv moaned, and pushed her pussy against her knee. 

‘You naughty girl, I think you haven't had enough', Lisa smirked. 'Have you? Hm?’   
‘No’, Viv sighed, and she kept on riding Lisa’s knee, meanwhile touching Lisa’s body.   
‘Do you want this so badly, babe? You obviously do…’ Suddenly, she removed her knee from between Viv’s legs. The helpless look on Viv’s face was priceless. ‘You are so horny, aren’t you?’ ‘Yes’, Viv answered in a little voice. ‘Hm’, Lisa said, ‘let’s see what I can do about that.’ She started touching her pussy with her fingers. Short, gentle strokes. Certainly not enough to make Viv come, but certainly plenty enough to make her go crazy with desire.   
‘Please’, Viv begged. Oh, Lisa loved to hear her beg.  
'Easy, girl', Lisa said, teasingly.

Extremely slowly, she let her hands and mouth wander over her body, exploring every single inch of her soft skin, praising her body all the time. 'You're so beautiful, so soft', Lisa whispered.  
Finally, she touched her pussy - all she did was cup it, avoiding touching her clit. Sometimes, she gently squeezed her folds, and right after that she moved her hand a bit so she was hardly touching her pussy. Viv was slowly going crazy with desire. She tried to push her pussy desperately against Lisa’s hand, who would then pull her hand away, raising her eyebrows, asking: ‘What is it babe? What are you trying to do? Hm?’

She let two fingers slide into Viv’s pussy and started fucking her, slowly but deep. ‘I think you need more, don’t you?’ ‘Yes’, Viv whispered, expecting her to add a third finger now, but instead, she removed her fingers, and just played with her folds again.   
Viv almost cried with desire. God, Lisa loved this, she loved to be in charge and see this beautiful girl being so helplessly eager and horny.

'Lisa, please', Viv moaned.  
Somehow, hearing Viv beg in combination with her name sounded so incredibly sexy to her that she decided Viv deserved to get what she wanted.  
She started fucking her again, slowly but deep, using three fingers, meanwhile pinching her nipples. Viv was like putty in her hands, she was moaning almost inhumanly now. Lisa put on a quicker pace, pounding her strong fingers into her wetness. When she started rubbing her clit, Viv came immediately, capturing Lisa's fingers inside her for about half a minute. 

Just when they thought they had enough, they started all over again - they simply couldn’t get enough of each other. It was only until early morning that they finally fell asleep, Viv lying on her back, totally exhausted, and Lisa with her head on her shoulder, holding each other tightly. 

***  
Lisa opened her eyes, and it took her a few seconds before her mind was filled with memories about the incredible night she had. When she turned around, she saw the evidence that it hadn't all been just a dream: Viv was lying next to her, still fast asleep, half on her side, half on her belly. Her mouth a bit open, her breathing deep and slow. The sheet only covered half of her body, and her small breasts were exposed. Watching that gorgeous girl with her soft, lean body lying next to her combined with the memories of last night immediately caused a strong wave of desire in her body. Lisa had to force herself not to touch her - Viv deserved some sleep. 

It certainly wasn’t purely lust she was feeling - what she felt, was so much more than just physical attraction.   
She was madly in love with Viv. The way she talked, her intelligence, her loyalty towards her friends and family, her adorable clumsiness sometimes, even her complaining about everything: Lisa loved it. She also loved her honesty - Viv seemed to never ever feel the urge to pretend. Everything about her was real. 

She definitely was in love with her, and it felt deeper and more intense than she’d ever felt in her whole life. It made her happy, but it was also kind of scary. Last night had really convinced her that Viv was in love with her too, but she didn’t know how strong her feelings were exactly. And she certainly wouldn’t want to put pressure on her and go too fast.

As she was thinking all this and watching Viv, Lisa's stomach suddenly rumbled. On her alarm clock, she noticed it was almost 10 a.m. - definitely time for breakfast. She got out of bed, took a quick shower in her roommate’s bathroom to avoid waking up Viv, put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and made her way to the kitchen. She made coffee, tea and pancakes, because she knew Viv loved them.

‘Hey’. Lisa almost dropped the spatula she was holding and looked up. Viv was standing in the living room, wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was wet, she had obviously taken a shower, but she still looked adorably sleepy. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you’, Viv said, smiling. ‘It’s OK', Lisa replied, smiling back. ‘Are you cooking breakfast?’, Viv asked, slowly walking towards her. ‘It smells lovely. Oh, pancakes! I love those!’ ‘I know’, Lisa said, smiling. Viv was standing very close to her now, and Lisa tried to concentrate on making the last of the eight pancakes she was preparing. She flipped it over to bake the other side, closely watched by Viv. She then let it slide on top of the other ones and put a plate on top to keep them warm, switching off the stovetop. 

‘I think we’re ready’, Lisa said. ‘Good’, Viv said, and she kissed Lisa on the cheek, Lisa turned towards her, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Viv smiled, and let her hands slide under Lisa’s shirt, who shivered under her touch. ‘Viv. Shouldn’t we eat first?’   
‘Those pancakes will stay warm for a while, won’t they?’ Viv said with naughty smile. Lisa nodded, she’d already given in from the moment she had felt Viv’s hands underneath her shirt. Viv pulled up Lisa’s shirt, who took it off and threw it on the floor. Viv started kissing and stroking her breasts, concentrating on her nipples. ‘You are so beautiful’, Viv said, adoring her body. Lisa knew she really meant it; she felt a rush of blood reaching her cheeks. Viv smiled: ‘You look even cuter when you’re blushing like this.’ Lisa poked her, but Viv wrapped her long arms around her so tightly that Lisa couldn’t move. ‘I’ve got you captured’, Viv said. ‘I’m not opposing’, Lisa replied. They both chuckled. 

Viv let one hand slide underneath her shorts, softly squeezing her cheeks. With the other hand she squeezed her naked nipples. Lisa let her hands slide underneath Viv’s bathrobe, stroking her upper body. Then, Viv took a small step back and pulled Lisa’s shorts down, so she was completely naked. Viv started kissing her again, her hands stroking her body. ‘Come here’, Viv said softly, leading Lisa towards the couch. She softly pushed Lisa on the couch, so she lay on her back. Viv took her bathrobe off, spread Lisa’s legs a little and started kissing her pussy. Just using her lips, she gave it soft, wet kisses. 

Lisa had licked her pussy last night, and it had felt so incredibly good that Viv wanted to give her that same amazing feeling. And to be honest, she found Lisa's pussy so sexy and hot she just wanted to explore it in the most intimate way she could think of.

Viv kissing her pussy drove Lisa completely wild. The kisses themselves and the sight of Viv with her head between her legs: it was almost too much. She moved her body up and down because she almost couldn’t wait for what was about to come. ‘Hey girl, easy’, Viv smiled, pushing her hips down on the couch. Instead of just using her lips, she started licking her pussy. Her long tongue touched her folds, her clit, she even pushed it in her entrance a couple of times. Lisa moaned all the time, this feeling was so incredible… 

Viv concentrated on her clit now, pushing her tongue against it, making circles around it, sucking it. Lisa moaned loudly. Viv kept on licking, using a little more pressure this time and let two fingers slide into her hole. She fucked her gently, while she kept on licking and sucking her clit. ‘Oh God, oh God’, Lisa moaned. ‘Oh yes, yes, yes…’, she moaned, her eyes tightly closed. She came, screaming and moaning loudly, her body shaking and moving in every direction, her muscles contracting.   
When she opened her eyes, Viv was lying on top of her, her face close to hers, wet with her juices. ‘Oh Viv, that was… fucking amazing’. Viv smiled proudly. ‘You’re so hot.' They shared a long, tender kiss.


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing night and morning, both girls decide to finally get some sleep - apart from each other.  
> Lisa calls her best friend Mitch, who immediately guesses who she is dating. Viv's best friend Katie is determined to hear all the 'gory details' about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet chapter

Suddenly, Viv’s stomach rumbled. ‘Pancakes!’, they said simultaneously, and they started laughing. Viv got up from the couch, helped Lisa get up and then walked to the kitchen to hand her her shorts and shirt. Lisa put her clothes on and said: ‘Come here’, with a smile while wetting a clean cloth and washing Viv’s face. They both chuckled.  
‘God, this is so perfect’, Viv said, eating her third pancake. They were sitting at the kitchen table opposite each other. ‘I was really starving’. ‘Well, you’ve burnt a lot of calories last night and this morning’, Lisa said dryly. They laughed, and they kept on smiling at each other during the rest of their breakfast.  
Viv still couldn’t believe this was all really happening - it felt like she’d just won the lottery, and this gorgeous, cheerful, sweet, sexy and wild girl was her prize. She considered herself the luckiest person in the world. ‘What is it?’, Lisa asked, when she saw Viv looking at her.  
‘I just realised how lucky I am because I’ve met you’, Viv said with a shy smile. Then, with a serious look on her face: ‘And that we’re ehm… so close. Not just friends anymore. Well, if that’s also the way you see it… I mean, ehm...’, she said, obviously looking for the right words to describe her feelings. Lisa’s heart melted. 

‘Well actually, I’m doing this with all my friends’, she said dryly, trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t help but burst in laughter the second after she had said it. Viv laughed too, slightly relieved. ‘You believed me there for a second, didn’t ya?’Lisa laughed, getting up from the table, walking towards Viv. Viv poked her, and Lisa sat down on Viv’s lap, one leg on each side of the chair, so she could look Viv in the eye. She stroked her hair and said: ‘I’m also very, very glad that I’ve met you, Viv. I think you are the sweetest, cutest, most attractive girl in the world. Oh, and the laziest.’ Viv started tickling her until she begged her to stop. Lisa pressed her soft lips against Viv’s, and soon, they found themselves lying in bed, naked, making sweet love to each other.

***

‘Hey babe, how are you? Hope you had a gorgeous night and I hope you realize I’m entitled to hear about all the gory details. Meet 3 p.m. at the bar next to the snooker center? X’ Viv was standing in Lisa’s hallway and smiled when she read Katie’s message. She was always so straightforward. Viv had just put on some of Lisa’s training gear to be able to go home. The clothes she had been wearing yesterday were still soaking wet.  
She had put them in a bag to take them home with her, but Lisa had insisted on washing them. ‘In that way, I’ll have another chance of seeing you again’, she joked. Viv smiled. ‘I guess there are some other reasons as well’, Viv said, putting her arms around her. ‘Like uh… football’.  
Lisa poked her and then kissed her on the mouth, pushing her body against Viv’s, letting her hands slide underneath her shirt. ‘I can think of another reason, too’, Lisa said. Viv almost gave in to her, but then she forced herself to release herself from Lisa’s arms by taking a step back. ‘Sorry, but I really need to get going now.’ She wanted to go home to take a nap before she was seeing Katie. Lisa also took a small step back and said: ‘Yeah OK, I’d better let go of you. For now.’ They smiled. ‘One last kiss before you go?’, Lisa asked. Viv smiled and kissed her. A long, sweet, soft kiss. Lisa wrapped her arms around Viv’s shoulders while Viv put her hands on Lisa’s hips. It felt so good, so new and exciting, and yet so completely normal, as if it had been like this forever. 

This time, it was Lisa who pushed Viv away. ‘You’d better go now, or I’ll keep you here for the rest of the day.’ Viv smiled, opened the door, gave Lisa a quick kiss and went off. ‘Bye. See you soon, I hope’, she said with a smile. ‘As soon as your clothes are dry’, Lisa joked. They both chuckled. Lisa waved her goodbye as she descended the stairs and didn’t close the door until she had closed the front door of the apartment building. 

***  
Lisa went to her living room and picked up her phone. Three unimportant messages, some Instagram posts, nothing that really mattered. She called Emma Mitchell’s number. 'Mitch' had been her best friend since the beginning of this era, as Lisa used to say.  
She answered the call right away. ‘Hey girl, what’s up?’, she said.  
‘Mitchy! That was quick, were you waiting for me to call, or what?’  
‘I always am, you know that’, Mitch said in her thick Scottish accent. Lisa loved her accent, and her own Scottish twang always tended to get a bit thicker whenever she spoke to her. ‘How are you?’, Mitch asked.  
‘Ehm… OK, I guess. Or very OK, actually.’  
‘Okay, that sounds good. What happened?’  
‘Well, I guess I’m dating someone.’  
‘That is good news. And who is the lucky person? Oh, wait, wait, don’t say anything, can I guess?’  
'Ha, sure you can, Mitchy, but I’m not sure if…’  
‘Is it Viv?’, Mitch interrupted her.  
Lisa was silent for a second and then exclaimed: ‘How on earth did you know that?’  
‘So it is Viv, huh? I was right, wasn’t I?’  
'Yes you were. But how…’  
Mitch: ‘Oh, babe, I don’t know. The last time I saw you and Viv in Germany, what was it, two months ago? The way you looked at each other, I just sensed there was something in the air. But I didn’t want to upset you, also because I thought she was still busy with that boyfriend of hers. Anyway: I’m super happy for you, girl. She’s a great person. And she’s pretty. And so are you. So the perrrfect combination!’ 

‘Thanks babe. I can’t believe you already sensed the tension between the two of us.’ 

Mitch chuckled. ‘So how did you two finally get together?’  
Lisa told her about the day out with the girls, the things Lisa had said, the things Viv had said, their embrace after the game of minigolf (‘Sweeeeet’, Mitch said), the sunscreen, the thunder storm… ‘So yeah, well, and then she stayed here for the night.’  
Mitch, dryly: ‘Right, I guess you didn’t get much sleep, then’.  
‘Uhm no’, Lisa chuckled. ‘It was a rather.. exhausting night, so to speak. It was... it was perfect, to be honest. I mean, the sex was amazing, like really, really amazing, and I also am just… I’m so fucking in love with her, it’s ridiculous. She just walked out of the door, and I almost couldn’t let her go.’  
‘That’s cute, babe, it really is. And what about her? Does she feel the same, ya think?’  
‘Yeah. I think so. This morning she said she felt so lucky that we met, and that we are not friends anymore. So I guess that’s good.’  
‘That’s super good! When are you seeing each other again?’ Mitch asked.  
‘I don’t know, but soon, if it’s up to me. Or maybe not too soon, cause I could really do with some sleep now.’  
Mitch laughed. 

They stayed on the phone for at least half an hour to talk about other things, mutual friends, family: they were never out of topics of conversation.  
‘Hey girl, I need to hang up now, because I promised my mom to help her in the garden’, Mitch said. ‘Why don’t you get some sleep and have sweet dreams about your chick?’  
Lisa laughed. ‘I will, thanks. Thanks for listening babe.’  
‘Thanks for calling me. I’m so happy for you. Looking forward to some third wheeling with you two.'  
Lisa laughed. ‘Me too, love. See you soon, bye.’

Lisa set the alarm clock on 4:30 p.m., put her phone in silent mode, dropped it on the bedside table, took her clothes off and slept like a log for two hours.

***

After Viv had woken up from her nap, she took a quick shower to get rid of her sleepiness at least a bit, got dressed and put her hair in a bun. Before she put Lisa’s clothes she’d been wearing in the washing machine, she brought them to her nose. She smelt the same fabric softener as in the bath robe and in Lisa’s bed. It brought back powerful memories of last night, and Viv felt her body react immediately. She smiled dreamily: what an incredible night it had been. 

At 15:00 sharp, she entered the bar where Katie was already sitting at a table in the back. When she saw Viv, she got off her chair and hugged her friend. 'Hey girl. What would you like to drink?' 'Ice tea is fine', Viv said.  
'Take a seat, I'll be right back.'  
Katie hadn't even put the drinks on the table when she asked: 'Well, well, how was your night?'  
'It was good. Or uhm… very good, actually', Viv replied, smiling.  
'So you spent the night at Lisa's?', Katie asked.  
'Uhuh.'  
'You look kinda tired, that's a good sign!'  
Viv smiled and blushed when she said: 'Yeah, I've been… busy'  
'Busy!', Katie repeated, laughing. 'Oh girl!' She lowered her voice and asked: 'Did she make you come?'  
Viv blushed, exclaiming: 'Katie! Stop it!'  
But Katie wasn't content with the answer. 'Well? Did she?'  
'Yeah', Viv replied, dreamily.  
'Very good! Once, twice? Three times? Four?'  
Viv raised her eyebrows. 'I can't remember the exact amount of times', Viv giggled slightly embarrassed.  
'Wait a minute! So more than four?'  
'Umh yes, definitely', Viv replied, her face completely red now.  
'Jeeez, Viv, that is really something. And did you return the favour', or…'  
'Jesus, Katie!'  
'Oh, c'mon Viv'  
'Yeah, I did.'  
Katie: 'Several times?'  
'Several times', Viv confirmed, chuckling, her face still bright red.  
'Jeeeeez, you girls are wild! I think I'm gonna turn into a lesbian, too'. They both laughed.  
'It's certainly not bad, I can confirm that now', Viv said, causing them to burst out in laughter again.

Katie: 'Seriously, I'm happy for you, babe. You deserve this. I'm glad you and Lisa found each other. The perfect match: the Cool one and the Wild one.'  
'I don't know about that. I'm not that wild, am I?' Viv joked.  
Katie burst out in laughter and affectionately stroked Viv's hair.  
'Well, I think there might be a difference between the Viv on the pitch and the Viv in Lisa's bed', Katie smirked.  
Viv blushed, raising her eyebrows briefly. 'Uhm...yeah, maybe you're right', she said.  
'Cutie'. Katie squeezed her hand. Then, excited: 'Hey, are you up for a game of pool? Maybe you could ask Lisa to join us, too.’  
‘I don’t know… I’d love to see her again, but I also love to be here with you and I don’t want to…’, Viv said.  
‘Push me aside now that you’ve got a girl? Don’t worry about that. It'd be nice to see her, and I know how much she loves playing pool. But it’s up to you, of course.’  
Viv smiled, grabbed her phone and sent Lisa a message: ‘Hey, Katie’s asking if you would like to come play pool with us in the big snooker centre near your house.. She would love to see you again. Oh, and I would love to see you again, too ;-) X’. After she had pushed ‘Send’ she suddenly felt nervous. ‘What if she does think it’s too early, or too pushy?’, Viv asked, looking worried.  
‘Well, I guess she won’t think that. And if she does, she will tell you. Either way: no problem. Don’t worry’, Katie said in a reassuring voice, but Viv was still not at ease.


	10. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie asks Viv impertinent questions about her night with Lisa. Lisa joins the girls to play a game of pool.

The alarm clock of Lisa’s phone woke her up from a deep, dreamless sleep. Her eyes half open, she wanted to select snooze, but then she noticed a message from Viv, causing her heart to beat twice as fast all of a sudden. 

She smiled when she read the message and checked the time - she’d only sent it to her 9 minutes ago. She hesitated if she would answer her right away, or have a shower first and send her a message after that, but then she realised she didn’t feel like playing hard to get.   
For Lisa, it was clear that this was so much more than a superficial fling. She had the feeling things could get more serious between her and Viv very quickly. And somehow, that didn’t weigh heavily on her at all. She was happy that Viv didn't seem to want to take it slowly, either.

‘I’ll be there in half an hour. Look forward to seeing Katie. And you. X’ she replied.   
She took a quick shower, and then spent quite some time to decide what to wear. Finally, she chose for a pair of light blue jeans and a tight black button down shirt. After doing her hair, putting on make up and spraying some light, crispy smelling perfume, she made her way to the snooker centre, feeling excited. She’d only kissed Viv goodbye a couple of hours ago, but it already felt way too long.

***  
Katie and Viv had just entered the snooker centre, when Viv’s phone buzzed. When she checked it, she blushed a little and couldn’t help but smile. Katie looked at her and said: ‘Wild guess: your girl is coming?’   
‘Yes’, Viv replied, still smiling. And then, suddenly worried: ‘How’s my hair? Should I have put on other clothes?’, looking at her jeans and black T-shirt critically.  
For a second, Katie wanted to tease her friend like she always did and say something sarcastic, but then she noticed how nervous she was, and she decided to bite back a funny remark. Instead, she redid Viv’s hair, and said: ‘Listen, you’re a real babe and you look stunning. I’m sure Lisa will agree.’  
‘Thanks K, that’s very kind of you.’  
‘It’s true’, Katie said, smiling.

To distract Viv a little, Katie threw a coin in one of the pool tables and put the balls on the cloth. ‘Shall I do the break shot?’ Katie asked. Viv agreed and Katie routinely hit the white ball with her cue, making sure all other balls were scattered on the cloth.   
‘Solid or stripe?’ Katie asked.  
‘Solid’, Viv said.  
‘Alright then, prepare for a defeat, solid girl, Katie said, after which she almost immediately lost by shooting the black ball in the pocket. They both laughed out loud and started a new game, laughing and cheerfully arguing.  
Katie was being her ultimate, cheerful and loud self, joking all the time and doing silly dances. She was just hanging over the table to hit a ball, making bad jokes about her big tits blocking her view, causing Viv to cry with laughter, when Viv felt a hand on her elbow. When she turned around, she looked in Lisa’s bright eyes.   
She felt her knees getting weak, and she started blushing. ‘Hey’, she said, smiling at her. ‘Hey’, Lisa said, smiling back. They just stood there, very close to one another, Lisa with her hand still on Viv’s elbow. ‘That shirt looks so good on you’, Viv said softly. ‘Thanks’, Lisa said, blushing. 'You don’t look so bad yourself either’, she smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Viv put both hands on Lisa’s hips and returned her kiss, and soon, their tongues found each other, apparently totally forgetting about the world around them. 

Katie watched them for a while, amused.   
Then she hit the white ball with her cue - the sound of it loudly interrupted their kiss. They looked in Katie’s direction, who was all smiles. ‘Oh, hi girls’, she said dryly.


	11. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun game of pool, Lisa and Viv have another sleepless night

Viv and Lisa laughed and then Lisa stepped towards her and gave her a hug. ‘Sorry K, for being blind for you’, Lisa said.   
‘It's alright, girl, I do understand you only have eyes for her now’, pointing at Viv, who smiled shyly.  
‘How are you?’, Katie asked Lisa.   
‘Very good, thanks’  
‘I understand you two get on very well together. Viv just shared all the gory details with me about last night.’  
‘No I didn’t!’, Viv exclaimed, blushing.   
‘No she’s right, she didn’t’, Katie said, pretending to be disappointed.  
Lisa laughed. ‘She didn’t? That’s such a shame. Because there are sooo many gory details worth sharing', she smirked.

All three of them laughed now and Lisa walked towards Viv again, wrapped one arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek. Viv felt a mix of excitement, desire and familiarity - an awesome feeling. This girl was really becoming her girlfriend. Or maybe she already was her girlfriend. 

'Shall we play?’, Lisa asked, looking at Viv and Katie.   
‘Yup, why don’t you form a team, then I’ll be Team Katie. All by myself. No problem at all’, Katie said, pretending she was crying and wiping her tears away  
The three of them laughed, finished the game that Viv and Katie had already started and then started a new one.

Katie watched in amusement how Viv and Lisa couldn’t take their eyes off each other, and how they used every opportunity to touch each other ‘casually’. Even a blind man could see how madly in love those two were - Katie loved to see it. When Lisa had gone to the toilet, Katie winked at Viv and said: ‘Another sleepless night coming up for you, babe'.

‘Yeah, I guess so’, Viv said, blushing by the thought of what the night would have in store for her.  
'Listen, we’ll have one more drink together after the game, and then I'm off. You deserve a long night with your girl.'  
'But I also like being here with you’, Viv said. ‘I don’t want to give you the feeling that you are…’   
‘Third wheeling? It’s fine babe, I'm excited to see the love blossoming up between the two of you.’

When they were done playing pool and had had a drink, Katie said: ‘I’m off, ladies. I have an early morning appointment at the dentist tomorrow.’ She kissed both girls on the cheek and went to the bar. ‘Don’t worry about the bill; this was on me!’ Viv and Lisa protested, but she wouldn’t listen as she paid the bartender. ‘Have fun girls! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’, and she made her way out of the snooker centre, leaving Viv and Lisa.

'She's sweet', Lisa said. Viv agreed. After a few seconds, Lisa said: ‘Gosh, I’m hungry. Would you ehm… like to eat something at my place? I can make a quick curry or something. My roommate won’t be home until the end of the week, so we won’t be bothering anyone…’  
‘I’d love to’, Viv said.  
Lisa grabbed her hand and they walked out of the snooker center, waving at the bartender. ‘Thanks, bye!’

When Lisa had closed her front door, they immediately started kissing and touching each other again. Lisa took Viv’s hand and almost dragged her to the bedroom. There, they undressed each other slowly, admiring each other’s body. Viv thought she would only be capable of some lazy lovemaking tonight, but Lisa ignated a very strong desire in her. She couldn't get enough of touching Lisa, and she wanted to really get to know her body. Everything was so perfect about her: her bright eyes, her athletic body, her ass, her breasts, her soaking wet pussy, her swollen clit almost begging to be licked, her moans: it felt like a dream.

Lisa had exactly the same feeling. She almost couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl was lying in her bed next to her, doing all the things with her she’d imagined so many times.   
Viv had just made her come for the second time that evening - a very powerful climax which seemed to be setting her whole body on fire, when she felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

‘Oh, my God, you're crying! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?’, Viv asked, worried. ‘Was it too rough?’ Viv had fucked her pretty hard and deep like Lisa asked her, and she had seemed to enjoy every moment of it. She had even encouraged her a few times to pound deeper into her. But maybe Viv had missed a signal that it was too much? She felt ashamed and angry with herself.   
But Lisa reassured her, wrapping her arms around her: ‘No, babe, you didn’t hurt me, on the contrary’. Her heart was melting when she saw Viv being so worried about her. ‘You did everything right. It was so good, so intense, that it had me crying. It was just perfect. You’re so special, you know that?’ Viv chuckled shyly, extremely relieved. ‘So are you’, she said, stroking her hair. 

The weakness in Lisa’s body, caused by this super intense orgasm, slowly faded away and she could feel the power flow back into her body again. She pushed herself up and sat on top of Viv, her wet pussy on Viv’s belly. She leaned forward, tickling Viv’s body with her long, brown hair, kissing her neck. When she sat upright again, Viv reached her hands to touch Lisa’s breasts and nipples.

Lisa leaned forward again and whispered: ‘Listen, here’s the plan: I’m going to make you come one more time now, and then I’m going to cook us a meal, or otherwise we’ll both starve here in bed. How about that?’   
‘I really like your plan’, Viv whispered, shivering as Lisa massaged her nipples softly.  
Lisa lay down next to Viv and made her spread her legs. She was so wet that even her inner thighs were glistening with wetness. She let one finger slide into her pussy and started moving it slowly, and right after that, she added a second finger. Viv moaned. ‘Pull up your knees babe’, Lisa said. Viv did, and she could feel Lisa's fingers deeper inside her. It felt incredibly good. Lisa fucked her deep, yet extremely slowly. She loved Viv's reaction - it drove her mad with desire for more. ‘This feels good, doesn’t it, babe?’, Lisa whispered. 'Yes, oh God yes', Viv said.

Still fucking her, she started rubbing Viv’s clit with her thumb and only after a couple of seconds, Viv suddenly reached her climax, surprising both Lisa and herself. She lay on her back, breathing quickly. ‘I’m sorry', she said, feeling really embarrassed. ‘I'm sorry this happened again. I wanted to wait a little longer, but couldn’t. I just...’ ‘Ssssh’, Lisa interrupted her. ‘As I said yesterday: no problem, babe. It’s no competition or anything. And if anyone is to blame, it's me - I should have known by now that your clit is so sensitive. I love that, by the way’, she said, and she moved her head towards her pussy, so she could kiss her clit, that was still extremely swollen. 

It felt like Lisa sent an electrical shock through Viv's body - a very powerful and strange mix of mild discomfort and pleasure waved through her body. Lisa chuckled: ‘Oh, it’s even a bit over sensitive now, isn’t it?’   
‘Yeah’, Viv said, shyly.   
‘I’m going to leave it alone - for now’, she smiled, secretly fantasizing of how she could tease Viv with this beautiful body part in the near future. 

She lay down next to Viv and wrapped her arms around her. ‘You’re a real babe’, Lisa said. ‘You are, too’, Viv said, and they held each other tightly. It felt so good to hold her, Viv thought.

They stroked each other softly. After a while, Viv suppressed a yawn, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lisa. ‘My lazy girl. Why don’t you take a nap while I prepare the food?’ Viv protested and said she wanted to help her in the kitchen, but Lisa insisted. ‘If you are near me, you know where that will lead: you will start undressing me again.’ They both chuckled. ‘You’re probably right’, Viv said, smiling. Lisa got out of bed, covered Viv with a sheet and kissed her. ‘Sleep well, princess. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.’   
'You're spoiling me'.  
'Yes I am, and you deserve that', Lisa said, kissing her forehead.  
Viv smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, and the smile on her face wouldn't go away.


	12. Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story

***   
Lisa and Viv spent the rest of their days off together - walking, playing tennis, eating, cooking and making love. Having sex with each other was starting to feel familiar, but it certainly didn't feel less exciting. On the contrary, because they got to know each other's bodies better, it was getting even more exciting and satisfying than it already had been. 

Lisa learned how to touch Viv’s clit in away that would drive her crazy with desire, without making her come straight away. By gently touching and licking her clit, she brought Viv to the verge of coming several times, but then she stopped just in time to delay her climax.  
She also learned that Viv loved to be fucked slowly and deep for quite some time, because it made her pussy extra sensitive - an indescribably good feeling. 

Viv, in turn, got more and more self-confidence in bed. By paying close attention and listening carefully to Lisa, who was quite open about her sexual desires, she learned that Lisa enjoyed two things even more than teasing: being teased and leaving Viv in charge.   
In real life Lisa was someone who liked to be in charge herself, but in bed sometimes she loved to be a bit submissive, to be treated a little 'rough'.   
At first, Viv found that difficult; she was a gentle person, and the last thing she wanted was hurt Lisa. But because she saw how much Lisa enjoyed it when Viv was a bit bossy, she was more than willing to grant her that pleasure. And she had to admit she thought it was extremely hot when Lisa surrendered herself completely to her.

***  
The girls were making the most of their last full day and night together. Tomorrow, Lisa’s roommate would come home; Viv’s roommate had already returned from her family visit. In two days, training and games were starting again. 

Viv was lying on her back in the bed and Lisa had her head on her shoulder. They were both naked and they were stroking each other gently.  
Viv said: 'So uhm..I talked to Laura this morning when I walked into her at my place.'   
‘Oh?’ Lisa pushed herself up to look at Viv, a curious look on her face.

Laura was Viv's roommate, she was almost 30 now, a friendly, calm natured woman who had taken Viv, being so young, a bit under her wing.   
Laura had just returned from visiting her family, when she had walked into Viv, who was just packing a bag of clothes.   
'Are you going somewhere?'   
'Yeah, I'm spending the night at Lisa's', Viv had answered as airily as possible, but her face had become bright red.   
'Ah, at Lisa's', Laura had repeated, obviously a bit surprised but above all, curious and amused. She immediately sensed there was something going on. 'Let's drink a cup of tea before you leave, OK?'   
Viv agreed and over tea, she told Laura about her and Lisa. Laura knew they really liked each other, but she hadn't really been expecting this. She'd always assumed Viv was straight. Nonetheless, she was happy for her roommate. 

Viv was still young at age, but she was also quite mature and she definitely knew what she wanted. Laura had to protect her from making bad decisions sometimes, like stubbornly seeking for collisions with the trainer. But Laura certainly wasn't going to protect her from love. Sure, being teammates and lovers certainly wasn't the most ideal thing ever. But she knew both girls were of course already aware of that and that they would be professional enough not to mix up their private lives with their professional duties.

So she didn't feel the need to lecture her at all - on the contrary. Instead, she said: 'Wow Viv, that's amazing!' squeezing her hand. And then, all of a sudden she exclaimed: 'Oh girl, this will be the last day and night that you two will have a place for yourselves then! Listen, I'm totally OK with the fact that you're bringing Lisa over to spend the night together.. I've got headphones', she winked - Viv blushed and smiled. 'Oh, and every Monday, I'm having my movie night at the cinema with Eunice anyway, so you'll have the whole house to yourselves for at least three hours!' 

Viv blushed again because of her straightfordness and she was also a bit surprised by her practical way of thinking.   
'You probably think why I’m thinking about all of this. Well, I used to have a boyfriend when I was your age, and we were in the same situation. I had a roommate, and my boyfriend lived with his parents - his mother came into his room like every hour to ask if we would like to drink anything. So we hardly had any privacy.' Giggling: 'Sometimes, we had sex in other places like parks or in his car. The risk of being watched by a stranger somehow seemed a better option than being caught by his parents or my roommate. So that’s why I think it’s so important for you girls to have some privacy.’  
They both laughed. Viv couldn't really imagine herself having sex in public places anyway, although with a wild girl like Lisa, God knows what could happen.

When they had finished their teas, Laura put the tea cups in the kitchen and rushed Viv to leave. 'Off to your girl, you should make the most out of your day and night with her.' 

***  
'Wait a minute, so Laura just made a sex schedule for us?' Lisa exclaimed. Viv, slightly embarrassed: 'I didn't ask for it, she came up with it herself, as I said'.   
Lisa started laughing. Then, with a naughty look: 'Monday is definitely going to be my favourite day.' They both laughed. 'I also look forward to asking Laura if she could use her headphones, like, during the evening and the rest of the night.' Viv poked her, and they laughed again. 

Lisa’s smile faded and turned into a serious look: 'To be honest, I love her support. And I also love the fact that you told her about us.’ She suddenly sounded serious and nervous. ‘You know, I… I want you to know I'm really in love with you. I’m sorry if you think I’m too pushy, or if you think I’m moving too fast.’  
Viv stroked her hair and said: 'I'm in love with you too. I've never felt so in love in my whole life. Normally, this would really scare me, but it feels like… like it's how it's supposed to be.'   
'Oh Viv'. Lisa had tears in her eyes and she was smiling her warmest, cutest smile. 'You are my babe'.   
'And you are my babe'.


End file.
